


"Spank me, Master!"

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: BDSM, Dark, F/M, Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a fanfiction request from the dearest Bree in return of her lovely ULTRA-times short story. I hope she and the others will like it! ;) But I must warn you that this story includes stuff like bondage, whip and other “extreme” situations, so if you are not interested in them, please don’t read it! This was just a journey into my little darker fantasy world… :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Spank me, Master!"

**“Spank me, Master!”**

 

I.

It was nearly midnight after a tiring day. The concert was successful as always on the Black Celebration tour and this brought a satisfied but tired smile onto Dave’s face while he was sitting in an armchair, puffing white smoke clouds towards the open windows. It was hot outside although the night breeze eased the heat in the room. He was still wearing his tight leather pants and a simple white wife-beater. He was waiting as the cigarette’s burning cinder lit his face time after time. It was just a question of time when she’ll appear again…

Until it he was thinking about Jo, his wife and love. He knew that it wasn’t right doing this to her, but she wasn’t here and Dave had needs – and after all now he didn’t care, although she was expecting his baby at home. He cleared these thoughts from his head as the door opened and he saw the outlines of her slim and shapely body. She closed the door and turned the key in the lock. Dave didn’t say a word, just watched as she came closer with rolling hips. He could see that she was wearing a short skirt and a leather corset again, which heightened her nice curves and firm tits, which moved with every step of hers.

Dave smiled up at her as she stopped in front of him. He finished his cigarette and touched her naked thigh and round bottom through the tight leather.

“So you came again…”

“Yes. I want more” she whispered in a low voice as she was standing between his open legs, letting his fingers explore her curves slowly.

Dave smirked again “I knew that it wasn’t enough last time, you little slut. Isn’t he enough for you with his dirty games?”

“Not really” she pouted as she pulled her skirt up a bit straddling him and pushing her groin to his as her arms sneaked around Dave’s neck “I’m insatiable…” she breathed close to his lips, but before she could kiss him with her red lips, Dave grabbed her long black hair by her nape and stopped her, which caused a sigh from the woman. He saw that she started to breathe quicker, her exposed neck-line lifting and sinking in the cage of the corset. He needed to lick his lips from the sight, but looked up at her with his dark eyes.

“So he fell asleep again?”

“Yes. He’s drunk again.”

“I get it – he wasn’t able to fuck you hard, right?” he watched her reactions and smiled again as her eyes darkened and she pressed her pussy against him again.

“No, he wasn’t able… just fell asleep immediately as his head landed on the pillow.”

“So you felt lonely… Why did you come here?” he asked in a harsh tone as his long fingers slid upwards on her thighs.

“I need your help, David!” she moaned as his fingers circled on her inner thighs while he leaned backwards – keeping her head in place with his left hand in her hair and watching as his other one was playing with her sensitive skin.

“What do you mean?” he smiled and noticed that she wasn’t wearing any underwear under her short skirt.

“I want you to fuck me hard, to give me satisfaction!” she moaned as his fingers touched her smooth and already wet folds. He closed his fingers to his mouth and licked them, tasting her.

“How hard?” came the neglectful question.

She shuddered and made a few pelvic movements in her excitement “I want to scream from pain and joy in the same time… I want to beg for your mercy and have such a great orgasm as last time!” she finished touching her left breast through the corset.

“Are you sure?” he grinned again, placing his index finger onto her already wet clit, doing slow circles on it.

“Oh God, yes!” she closed her eyes and arched her back.

“Then we will play! I’ll be the Master and you’ll be the servant, is it clear?!” he raised his tone a bit and grabbed her hair roughly – she just moaned and nodded “And I’ll give you an even greater orgasm than last time!” he laughed and watched as her eyes rolled back into her head as two of his fingers disappeared inside her hot wetness.

“Yes! Yes, I want it!” she groaned.

Dave just smiled and curved his fingers to give her more pleasure. She pressed her burning pussy against his palm and even made little circles as she moaned louder with every quick thrust until he mercilessly pulled his long fingers out. She wanted to protest but Dave pushed the gleaming digits into her hot mouth and felt the sucking on them immediately.

He smiled again and watched as she licked his fingers clean “Good girl… Now excite me!”

“How do you want it, Master?”

“Hmmm…” his smiled got wider, because she didn’t forget how to call him “Give me a lapdance, my filthy slave!”

She licked her deep-red lips and slowly started to move, while she let Dave pull her short leather skirt high over her hips. Her wet pussy brushed against his black leather pants and the grooving bulge between Dave’s legs “That’s it, give me more!” he growled and grabbed her tits through the fabric of her corset until she moaned from the sweet pain. She made bigger circles on his groin and after a few moments she heard his firm voice again “Now turn around and continue!”

She obeyed and straddled over his slightly opened legs, slowly sinking down time after time, propping herself on Dave’s knees. A chill ran down her spine when she heard the sounds of his opening belt and the exciting strain as the zipper went down. As she pushed her ass backwards, she had the opportunity to look at his groin, where the already growing thick and long shaft sprang free. She moaned from the sight as the slender fingers grabbed the waiting member and started to pump it in a rough way. She was brave enough to circle over it and brushed her wet folds against the desired tip. She heard a muffled little moan when her hot skin touched his sensitive parts. But Dave didn’t let her sink onto his cock yet – instead he let go of his member and slid his hands onto her back to loosen the strings of her corset a bit. Now he was able to reach forward and free her breasts by grabbing her erected nipples. She let out a little scream from the pain, but he didn’t give a damn and after all she loved this little sharp pain too. Now Dave pinched and rolled her throbbing nipples between his fingers and palms.

She let herself sink into her own pleasures for a moment and rolled her eyes back into her head as she felt that his right hand left her nipple to grab his cock and brush its tip to her aching clit a few times then moved down to her entrance.

“Do you want it, huh?” he teased her playing between her already swollen folds, but not penetrating her.

“Yes, Master…” she sighed and pushed her wet cunt against his tip a bit more. Dave needed to regain his self-control after gulping a big one and enjoying the thick wetness on the tip of his cock.

“No, you won’t have it” he laughed and pushed her a bit forward, slapping the cheek of her butt with his left hand. She moaned, but couldn’t protest, because Dave turned her around, so now she was standing half-naked in front of him. While his right hand was slowly pumping his dick again, he reached with the other one between her legs to smear her wetness all over her pussy.

“Why not?” she breathed with shaking legs.

“You don’t have the right to ask. I’m your ruler, don’t forget this!” came the harsh-toned answer “Now, get on your knees!” he ordered and opened his legs wider to give place for her. She obeyed again and stroked his inner thighs over the leather pants. Dave took off his wife-beater and stroked her face for a moment, before he grabbed her hair roughly and pushed it down to his waiting member.

First she nearly choked from its size as it hit the back of her throat, because she was unprepared for this sudden movement. But after a moment as he pulled her head up, she knew what she needed to do. While she licked his sensitive tip, Dave loosened his grip – but just a little bit. When he felt it was enough of licking, he pushed her head onto his shaft again and again. After a while she didn’t let the glistening cock out of her mouth and started to suck it hard in an accelerating pace.

It was Dave’s turn to moan towards the ceiling and smiled down at her with dark eyes as she let him go and cupped her tits to embrace the long shaft between her valley of breasts. He tucked two of his fingers between her lips as he watched his cock moving between the warm boobs.

“Yeah, that’s it! Now lick the tip of it every time it closes your lips!” he ordered and put his hand onto the top of her head, watching her working on him. The licking of the little pink tongue drove him crazy. He found the girl really skilled, but this was far from her best and he’ll push her to her borders tonight… that was for sure….  
When he felt that he was closer and closer to his orgasm, he stopped her by grabbing her hair again.

“Enough for now! Stand up and sit down on the bed” she did what she was told “Spread your legs and give me a great view of your burning cunt… yeah, that’s right!” he barked “Now touch yourself!”

She found this game really exciting while she started to circle on her clit faster and faster just to stop and smear her wetness on her folds and all around her pussy, because she knew that Dave loved to see the whole area glistening from her juices. He was irresistible as he was watching her sitting in that armchair, his thick cock standing like an exclamatory mark of his thrill. His dark gaze was wondering on her lean body and followed her fingers as they found the entrance and disappeared in her hotness. She knew that he loved her lustful sighs, so she gave out those sounds – although it wasn’t hard to do like that…

The next time she pulled out her wet fingers to brush her clit, she saw that he wasn’t sitting in the chair, but was in front of her, kneeling next to the bed and pulling out something from under it.

“Continue it, my little slave and if I like what I see, I can give you your presents…” he answered to her questioning look with a smug grin.

 

II.

 

She smiled a short one and pushed first two then three fingers into her own body while she watched as Dave took out a few things from a big box. Because of the half-light she wasn’t able to see what those items were, but she could imagine them very well.

“You know my little slut, I borrowed a few things from your blonde guy a few months ago. And I know you like such games I want to play with you…” he whispered in a low tone, which sent chills down her spine “Take off your skirt!” came the next order and she bent backwards to lift her hips and reach back to her waist just to quickly pull the zipper down and get rid off the unnecessary cloth. She didn’t dare to ask if she should take off her corset, because earlier her Master warned her not to ask questions – so she just sat up and continued touching herself. Goose bumps appeared on her whole body and her nipples hardened again in her anticipation when one of Dave’s beautiful hands touched her knee and squeezed her skin a bit. She bent her head backwards for a minute as she found her G-spot, but the next time she looked up there was a little surprise in her eyes, because she felt something cold and hard on her inner thigh – there was a glassy dildo in Dave’s hand.

“Fuck yourself with this!” he growled quietly and she took it from his hand. First she licked it a few times, looking straight into his eyes then she slowly pulled it downwards between her firm tits and along the black corset until she reached her pubic bone and made slow circles over her clit with it. But before she could search for her entrance, she felt Dave’s hand on her wrist as he grabbed it firmly and pushed it aside just to move forward and lick her wet cunt with his long tongue. She squeaked and sank her right fingers into his dark hair.

Dave pulled her labia apart and licked down to her sensitive entrance just to sink his eager tongue into her hot channel. He was satisfied as he heard her loud moans and big sighs. He changed his mind and took the dildo from her hand and without any warning he pushed it deep into her burning pussy. She screamed out loud from the pain and joy she felt at the same time and begged for more. But Dave decided to tease her again – he pulled out the dildo very slowly then turned it over and over at her moist entrance.

“Oh God! Yes, Master!” she shouted again and moved with her hips, but before she could catch the rhythm Dave pushed it roughly into her again starting a harsh pace inside her. She could only scream and grab the sheet as her whole body arched in her great rapture. Only a few deep thrusts were enough to feel herself on the border. Dave sensed this and pulled the dildo out of her without any hesitation.

“No! Please!!” she protested, but he grabbed her thigh with his free hand firmly.

“Not yet, slut!” he barked at her with a satisfied grin, enjoying her suffering. He looked at the disappointed face, the slightly open, panting mouth and the half-closed glistening eyes. He decided it was time for the next useful item…

“But I want it! Now! Please!” she moaned again, but stopped as she saw the dangerous light in his eyes as he frowned.

“I see, you want to be punished, you naughty girl… Turn around and kneel on the bed! NOW!” he raised his tone when she didn’t move. She needed to confess that she loved this cruel side of him, although she feared him too when he acted like this. She did what she was ordered as quickly as it was possible and waited…

“Bend forward!” he pushed her back downwards until her face landed on the pillow and her butt and pussy was high in the air. “That’s it, beautiful… It’s so pitiful that I must punish such fine parts of your body…” he started and she shivered as another item brushed along the back of her thigh until its end reached the cheek of her butt “Or you wanted exactly this, huh? You… love… pain?” he hissed and smacked onto her sensitive white skin – from this she knew that a flogger was in Dave’s hand. She moaned from the sharp pain “What? I can’t hear you…” he continued and slapped the square-shaped leather end of the item to her skin. She cried out louder and louder with every hit.

Dave loved the sight as her pale skin turned quickly into dark red from his exciting beating. He knew she loved it, because fresh rivulets of her juices made her pussy glisten. He reached down next to the bed again and put a few things next to him onto the sheet.

“Now, honey, we step to a higher level…” and he grabbed her shoulder to lift her on all fours. As he bent forward over her back, his hard cock brushed against her pussy and butt, making her growl, but she stopped it when he grabbed her cheeks and turned her head firmly onto left. He put something into her mouth and for a second she couldn’t imagine what it was – but when she felt a tense strap going around her head, she knew what the round ball was for in her mouth… She won’t be able to scream for help… Her eyes widened and tried to say something, but it was no use, just a little saliva leaked out by the corner of her mouth. He smeared her red lipstick when he put the red ball into her mouth, making her sight more vulnerable. She tried to loose the strap around her head a bit, cuz it pulled her hair too, but Dave hit her hand with the slim whip.

“No, slut, you are not allowed to touch it or else I’ll punish you even more!” his tone was strict as he ran his other hand on the fabric of her corset until he grabbed and kneaded her butt a few times. She loved the feeling and closed her eyes when he stopped it, but rested his right on her skin. “Well, I think you need to be punished a little bit…right now” Her eyes popped out and couldn’t understand what he was talking about when he slid the end of the whip along her extremely wet folds until it slowly reached her clit then turned back moving even slower. But before it could leave her moist pussy, she needed to moan against the ball in her mouth, because Dave slapped her swollen labia a bit. Her tits knocked together from the sudden stimulus as her body moved forward unwittingly. Dave didn’t say a word just pulled her back and hit her a bit harder between her smeary thighs. He smiled and mouthed a “yes” when he heard another muffled moan from her. He loved the sight and the sharp clap on her skin and as a few droplets of her juices landed on the sheet or on her thighs and even on her calves. When she was moaning unstoppable and her whole body was shaking from the casual slaps, he stopped it and smeared her thick juices from the whip onto her ass, while his other hand reached between the deep red folds to search for her clit.

Now she was moaning from pure joy, but juddered when she felt the whip hit her butt this time. Her eyeliner and make up smeared too, because she closed her eyes earlier and a few teardrops from the pain blurred it. The pillow under her was wet from her saliva, but she didn’t mind it, she just concentrated on his circles on her clit and pushed her pussy against his face with a loud muffled moan when he tasted and bit her folds again. This started to be too much for her senses, but they were far from the end…

Dave straightened himself and wiped her juices off of his face “I love to see you at the mercy of mine…” he stroked her ass and dropped the flogger. With a few rough movements Dave pushed her onto her back, opening her legs completely “Yeah… beautiful!” he laughed in a hoarse tone, wandering with his dark gaze on her body. He reached next to him and took something into his hands, but she couldn’t see it, because he leaned forward to lick her saliva from her chin and put a small kiss onto the red ball in her mouth “I want to see you much more vulnerable…Much-much more…” he laughed and she could bet that he looked at her like the Devil himself. This was the first time when she felt pure fear for a minute, but she calmed herself and watched his next step.

Dave grabbed her wrists and pushed them over her head, until her fingertips reached the headboard. She knew what was coming now… Yeah, he took the handcuffs and clicked them around her hands, setting it until it cut into her wrists a bit. Now she wasn’t able to get away or to move her hands “Grab those bars, honey… You’ll need them…” he laughed and sat up between her open thighs. Dave took one of her legs and pulled the long zipper down on her stiletto boots to get rid off it, then repeated the same thing on her other leg. Now she was wearing only the black stockings - reaching to the middle of her thighs - and the dark leather corset, which slid a bit down so now her breasts were completely free.

Before she could do anything, Dave took another broad shackle from strong leather and enclosed it around her ankle. She moaned and tried to struggle, but he grabbed her leg again and pushed it upwards, until he was able to grab the end of a chain on the side of the bed and click the shackle to its end. She probed her leg and felt herself a bit happy that she could at least move it a bit, but not enough to reach Dave with her foot and stop him or something like that. She tried to struggle again with her other leg, but Dave hushed her and used his manly power to finish his work on that leg too. When finally he was finished, he looked at her as if she was his masterpiece…

“Nah, my filthy slut… How do you like it?” he laughed as he leaned forward and with one hand he brushed the tip of his cock against her throbbing clit. Of course she couldn’t answer just moan against the ball and try her bondages. Dave laughed out loud, but his eyes got darker in the fragment of a second, while he pressed his lips together and rammed inside her with one swift movement until his tip hit her cervix.

She closed her eyes and pushed her head into the pillow as the ball in her mouth choked a loud scream. Dave remained still and watched her mercilessly then started to make circles with his hips until a sigh escaped his mouth.

“Something’s still missing…” he looked down at her body pensively then a smug grin appeared on his face again. She looked at him with a little fear in her eyes and closed her eyes for a moment as he withdrew his hard cock from her aching body. Dave searched the dildo and showed it to her again. She was curious what he was about to do now and looked at him as he grabbed her waist and replaced her to have better access to her pussy.

She thought she’ll lose her sanity as the cold item sank deep into her entrance and her lover started to play in an exciting way in her. He pulled the toy out of her again and again to check if there was enough thick juice on it. She didn’t know what he was about to do, but she enjoyed the feeling as something filled her out time after time. Once Dave pushed his fingers into her instead of the dildo just to collect some wetness and smear it on and around her anus. She felt goose bumps rise on her whole body again and she needed to moan again as he played with his long fingers by her ass while the dildo returned into her extremely wet pussy.

She closed her eyes again and growled against the ball as his finger probed into her tight ass. He checked her face and continued what he started until slowly every inch of his finger was inside her little fine ass, while his other hand moved the dildo in her wet cunt. He licked his lips and withdrew his finger just to push two into her this time. He heard another muffled moan and saw as her eyes rolled back into her head, so he knew she was enjoying it. He felt with every push that her muscles were loosening around his fingers, so he tried three of his digits now and found no problem to move in and out. He looked up and saw that she was throwing her head from one side to the other as she enjoyed the double-sided pampering.

He pulled his fingers out of her and spat onto her anus then pulled out the wet dildo from her pussy to smear her juices and his saliva into her ass. He knew that her muffled voices were now begging whimpers, so he slowly penetrated into her with the hard item. He was relatively slow and stopped and withdrew the dildo when her body warned him. But after she got used to the feeling, her muscles let the whole length of the toy into her. A satisfied smile appeared on Dave’s face and he started to pull it in and out of her in an accelerating pace. He loved to see this and her face as she was blushing furiously with closed eyes, the thin rivulet of her saliva leaking from her mouth, her chained legs and arms and her inviting glistening pussy. And now this last image seemed too much for him…

Dave pushed the dildo into her and knelt above her free entrance, propping himself on his hands “Prepare yourself, my slut, because this’ll be your greatest fuck!” he panted and pushed his long thick cock easily and deeply into her throbbing cunt. Her muffled moan was mixed with his hoarse one as he started to push roughly and fast into her. It was time for him to feel her hot and sweaty body around him! He closed his eyes and pushed his lower body against hers harder and faster.

She thought she’ll faint from the intense stimuli she felt from her ass and already throbbing cunt! Now she couldn’t stop to moan constantly against the little ball in her mouth with closed eyes. Her whole body started to move to his will, her breasts were jumping up and down until he sucked them into his mouth and bit down hard on her erected nipple, which caused another muffled scream from her, but she enjoyed it and couldn’t even notice, but her first great orgasm hit her without any warning, her whole body trembled as the hard contractions started on his rock-hard member, which caused wild moans from him, but he didn’t cum yet, just watched as his lover floated on the wings of her overwhelming pleasure.

“Don’t think that it’s over now!” he breathed in between pants and pulled out of her for a moment just to let her legs free and turn her onto her right side. He moved behind her, pressing her slim body against his and lifting her left leg to open his way to penetrating deeply into the still contracting tight channel…

She was barely able to come back from the clouds and felt that he was already plunging deep into her! She moaned again and felt that he loosened the strap around her head and pulled the red ball out of her mouth “When you next cum, I want to hear you scream just for me!” he growled into her ear and nibbled her earlobe, while his left hand kneaded her breasts. She tried to avoid the pain in her wrists and arms and concentrate only on Dave’s hard pushes, which were already building up her next orgasm as he was sprinting towards his own firework too.

Now her screams filled the room as he grabbed her thigh and moved with an even greater force between her ruddy and moist folds. “Yes, yes… YES!” he repeated and loved the feeling as her body arched and pressed against his groin as she reached her second orgasm with a loud scream.

“Now you’ll come again! This time with me! Understood?! You’ll cum!” he moaned really close to his own climax as he found her wet clit and started to rub it in the way she loved it best! Her eyes were tightly shut, her mouth was open as she panted and screamed again and again from the feeling as he was shagging her mercilessly with his skilled fingers on her enlarged clit…

“It’s time, slut! Now! CUM! Cum for me!” he shouted and felt the hard contractions of her muscles as she screamed her joy to the world and this was enough for him to start to splash his hot semen into her tight channel, but after a few strokes he pulled it out and covered her whole pussy and tights with his thick load – pumping his throbbing shaft until the last drop came out…

They panted furiously and he reached back to her ass to pull out the dildo – which caused another satisfied moan from her – then he freed her hands and gave a kiss onto her sweaty shoulder.

“So… what says my little slave?” he smiled onto her skin and kissed her neck.

“Oh God… you didn’t lie! This… this was even better than last time!” she breathed and closed her eyes as she smeared his still hot semen on her skin and let Dave to embrace her. A smug grin appeared on his face again and he laughed softly.

“Well, I try to keep myself to my promises… Now rest for a few minutes then you should go back to your precious Martin…”

 

THE END

 

By: Useless-girl  
03/09/2008


End file.
